Mechanics
Mechanics is a reboot of Young Plumbers using similar storylines and characters, but with much more developed characters, a much more developed plot, and other changes that will improve the show, such as removing characters based on users. Characters Mechanics *Head Prefect Zyfer *Prefect Hornbok (Kraaho) *Prefect Ivada (Qanarish) *Prefect Lotin (Telecortexian) *Prefect Striys *Admiral Yoal (Brinstanian) *Admiral Bishin (Otevan) *Lieutenant Dansby (Human) *Lieutenant Polarys (Pollunian) *Lieutenant Wright (Human) *Captain Case (Human) *Captain Troy (Human) *Captain Wynalok (Senizoro) Supporting Characters *Dr. Reinhardt (Human, like Paradox) Main Villains *Altor, the Creator of Reality *Luminus, the God of Light and Life (child of Altor) *Dethos, the God of Darkness and Death (child of Altor) *Midrava, the God of Energy and Time (child of Altor) *Rigon, Sage of Hatred (child of Dethos) *Apep, Sage of Rage (child of Dethos) *Kalina, Sage of Love (child of Luminus) *Forsi, Sage of Empathy (child of Luminus) *Nox, Sage of Happiness (child of Midrava) *Gardon, Sage of Sadness (child of Midrava) *Pandora, the Mage (servant of Altor) *Ezanzi, the Gatekeeper (servant of Altor) *Osocles, the Phoenix (servant of Altor) *Horcrus, the Scribe (servant of Altor) *Virton, the Watchman (servant of Altor) Other Villains *Ra'ol Set, King of Salimore, Head of the House of Set (descendant of Apep) *Amon Set, brother of Ra'ol *Ming Thoth, Head of the House of Thoth (descendant of Apep) *Thebes, son of Lotin (from the future) Plot Stuff *Five Cosmic Relics: Mirror, Flute, Pen, Mask, Crown **Mirror (owned by Virton): looking through it allows the user to see any moment in any place past, present, or future, and travel there instantly **Flute (owned by Pandora): allows the user to stop time for everyone else, reverse time, slow time down, and temporarily warp reality **Pen (owned by Horcrus): allows the user to do almost anything by writing with it; exceptions include not changing the past, or anything that would otherwise require one of the other artifacts **Mask (owned by Osocles): allows the user to change his own appearances at will **Crown (owned by Ezanzi): allows the user to copy the power of anyone he meets (does not remove the power from the other person, and does not apply to powers granted by objects such as the other relics; the powers are stored within the person, not the crown itself, so if a new person wears the crown, they will have to copy all the powers again) Episodes #Civil War #*About a war between the two ancient dynasties of Salimore, the Sets and the Thoths #The Hall of Mirrors #*Virton Cosmic Mirror. #Secrets #*About a splinter cell within the Plumbers, secretly led by Prefect Striys #Time and Punishment #*flashback/time travel/Paradox episode somehow related to overarching plot #Call of the Wild #*some filler story that's also subtly related to the overarching plot #Conspiracy #*Virton might be working with Ra'ol Set #Royals #*story about Polarys and the Pollunians (related somehow, maybe) #Return of the Snake #*Apep returns #Prophecy #*the prophecy is revealed (not it's meaning, the actual prophecy) #Partners in Time #*Virton and Ra'ol Set's partnership is revealed; the Salimorian Civil War intensifies